Yesterday's Future
by Emi86
Summary: Nachdem Artemisia zurückkommt und vor Edea's Augen stirbt,ist deren Leben zerstört.Auf der Flucht vor den Erinnerungen und vor sich selbst versucht sie einen Weg zu finden all dem zu entkommen.Warnings:Artemisia/Edea,death,Yuri(nichts sexuelles...)


Wow eine Yuri-Fic...das hab ich auch noch nie gemacht.Ich hab weder welche gelesen noch geschrieben.Aber..das hier is ne Challenge die ich von Nea Vanille bekommen hab,also muss ich das machen und ich kann auch nicht sagen,dass mir das hier keinen Spass gemacht hat^^  
Sie wollte eine angsty,R(oder auch NC-17),AH,Artemisia/Edea Story und hier ist sie!Ich hoffe du magst sie,Nea!  
Warnings:Das is eine AH-Story und da man nicht wirklich was über Edeas "Vergangenheit" weiß und auch nicht,wie sie drauf war als sie jünger war,hab ich sie mir einfach so gemacht wie es gerade gepasst hat^_^  
Und da ich ursprünglich vorhatte das hier auf Englisch zu schreiben und ich denke dass Artemisia ein zu langer Name ist,habe ich einfach den englischen Namen Ultimecia benutzt und ihr "Spitzname" ist jetzt Mecia.  
Nicht,dass ihr euch wundert,warum sie hier so heisst^_^  
  
Disclaimer:Kein Squall,keine Mecia,keine Edea..alle nicht meine.Aber was würde ich dafür geben sie zu haben!hihi Auf Rinoa kann ich verzichten.Sorry,ich mag sie einfach nicht.(Obwohl sie hier süßer geworden ist,als ich eingeplant hatte!^_^Anfangs zumindestens*fg*)  
  
~*°^°*~ = Erinnerungen oder sowas ähnliches.  
______ = Szenenwechsel  
-------- =Szenenwechsel,der in einer Erinnerung stattfindet  
  
//bla// =Ne Art Telepathie,die die G.F. benutzen.  
_____________________________________________________________________  
  
  
Yesterday's Future  
  
_____________________________________________________________________  
  
"Squall,ich möchte,dass du das hier nimmst."Sie öffnete ihre Hand und zeigte ihm die silberne Kette,mit dem kunstvoll gearbeiteten Anhänger daran.  
"Was ist das?"Neugierig betrachtete er ihn.  
"Das ist ein Löwe.  
Ein starkes und stolzes Tier.  
Er ist mächtig und erhaben und regiert über alles andere.  
Sein Name ist Griever."  
"Ich will auch stark werden!"Squall stemmte die Hände in die Hüften und sah sie triumphierend an."Ich werde der stärkste von allen werden!"  
"Ich weiß...das ist auch der Grund,warum ich dir Griever anvertraue."Lächelnd strich sie ihm durch die braunen Haare,aber innerlich zerbrach sie.  
Sie wollte ihn nicht alleine lassen.  
Er war schon einsam genug.  
Sie wollte sie alle nicht alleine lassen.  
Sie waren ihre Kinder,ihre geliebten Kinder,die sie geschworen hatte zu beschützen ,was auch kommen würde.  
Aber sie hatte gut vorgesorgt.  
Cid,ein guter Freund würde sich um die Kinder kümmern,bis der Garden fertig gestellt worden wäre und dann würden sie dort ausgebildet werden.  
Um Hexen zu bekämpfen.  
Hexen wie sie.  
  
~*°^°*~  
  
  
Es war früher Morgen.Die ersten Sonnenstrahlen krochen über die Hügel und vertrieben die Schatten.Eine leichte,frische Brise wehte vom Meer her und brachte einen leicht salzigen Geruch mit sich.  
Einsam stand sie auf dem riesigen Blumenfeld,ihr langes silbernes Haar wehte im Wind und ihre goldenen Augen waren auf die herumwirbelnden Blütenblätter fixiert.  
Sie streckte eine Hand aus und fing eines dieser Blütenblätter mit einer Mühelosigkeit,als würde es wollen,dass es gefangen wird.  
Langsam schloss sie ihre Hand.  
Sie drehte sich zu mir herum und lächelte mich an.  
Ein warmes und vertrautes Lächeln.  
Als sie ihre Hand wieder öffnete,konnte ich eine schwarze Feder erkennen,die vom Wind erfasst wurde und hoch in den Himmel aufstieg.  
Mit weiten Schritten ging sie auf mich zu,blieb vor mir stehen und beugte sich zu mir herunter.  
"Edea..."  
Ich legte einen Finger auf ihre Lippen und hauchte ihr einen Kuss auf den Mund."Frühstück ist fertig...."  
  
~*°^°*~  
  
"Mama...warum gibst du mir das?Gehst du weg?"  
Edea wusste schon immer,dass er ein schlauer kleiner Junge war.Er war still und spielte fast nie mit den anderen Kindern,aber er wusste immer sofort,was los war.  
Er wusste,wenn man ihm etwas verheimlichte.  
Wusste,was man dachte.  
Fühlte.  
Manchmal war ihr das geradezu unheimlich.  
  
Jetzt sah er sie besorgt aus seinen funkelnden graublauen Augen an."Du gehst weg."  
"Ja..."  
Er senkte seinen Blick und sah sich den Anhänger an."Du kommst auch nicht zurück,oder?"  
"Nein...Squall ich-"  
"Ist schon in Ordnung.Ich werde stark werden,damit ich niemanden brauche.Ich brauche niemanden!"Er schloss seine kleine Hand fest um die Kette und sah mich trotzig an.  
"Wohin gehst du?"  
Sie konnte es ihm nicht sagen.  
Sie konnte ihm nicht sagen,dass sie es ohne 'sie' nicht aushielt.  
Dass sie an dem Tag,an dem 'sie' zurück kam...an dem 'sie' starb innerlich zerbrach.  
'Sie' gab ihr ihre Kraft,ihre Liebe und ihr Leben.  
Edea wusste,dass sie sie nie wieder sehen würde.  
Und das konnte sie nicht überleben.  
  
"Squall,du weisst,dass ich dir nicht weh tun will und dass ich dich nicht alleine lassen will,aber...ich..."  
  
~*°^°*~  
  
"Edea...Süße...hör auf zu weinen,bitte....Ich will dir nicht weh tun und ich will dich auch nicht alleine lassen,aber es geht nicht anders.Ich muss weg."  
"Nein!Warum?Lass mich nicht alleine!"Ich krallte mich an ihrem Arm fest und meine Knie gaben unter mir nach.Ich war zu schwach um mich auf den Beinen zu halten.Tränen rannen über mein Gesicht und tropften zu Boden."Mecia...ich kann nicht ohne dich leben!"  
"Edea. Ich liebe dich und das weisst du."Sie strich mir über die Haare und zog mich fest an sie.  
"Versprich mir,dass du mich nicht vergisst."  
"Bitte..."  
"Hier,nimm das."Sie öffnete ihre Kette und legte sie mir um den Hals."Ich möchte,dass du das nimmst und verwendest,wenn du es brauchst.Verstanden?"  
"Mecia...bitte...geh nicht..."  
"Ich werde immer bei dir sein,mein kleiner Engel."  
  
~*°^°*~  
  
"Ich werde immer bei dir sein,Squall."Sie nahm ihn in die Arme und hielt ihn so fest an sich,wie es ging,ohne ihn zu erdrücken."Vergiss mich nicht,ja?"  
"Nein,Mama."Er presste seinen kleinen Körper an die schlanke Frau und sie konnte die heissen Tränen spüren,die durch ihre Kleidung sickerten."Ich hab dich lieb,Mama."  
"Ich dich auch,mein Kleiner,ich dich auch....  
  
____________________________________________________________________  
  
~*°^°*~  
  
Ich lächelte,als ich "Eternal Breath" betrat.  
Dies war mein Leben.  
Laute Musik dröhnte aus den riesigen Lautsprechern,bunte Lichter wirbelten über die Tanzfläche und der Geruch von Alkohol,Schweiss,Rauch und Sex lag in der Luft.  
Auf der dicht gedrängten Tanzfläche rieben die Leute ihre Körper in einem immer schneller werdenden Tempo zum Takt aneinander.Jeder tanzte mit jedem.Identität spielte hier keine Rolle.Du warst einfach du,ob nun aus der untersten Schicht oder aus der Elite.Hier zählte das nicht,es interessierte keinen.  
Ich mischte mich unter die Leute und begann mich mit dem Takt der Musik zu bewegen,die aus den Lautsprechern hämmerte.Ich strecktemeine Hände über den Kopf und machte kleine Bewegungen mit dem Tempo des Lieds.  
Es dauerte nicht lange und ich hatte mich vollends in der Musik verloren und ich verlor jegliches Zeitgefühl.Ein Lied floss in das andere über,alle zu einem einzigen pulsierenden Beat verschmelzend.  
Mein silbernes Top klebte an meinem verschwitzten Oberkörper und meine Haare und Schlultern glitzerten von dem feinen Nieselregen aus Glitzer,der sich über die Menge verteilte.  
Ich bewegte sich tanzend über die Tanzfläche zu der Treppe,die zun einer Bar hinauf führte.  
Mit jedem meiner Schritte verursachten meine hohen Absätze einen dumpfen,metallischen Ton.  
An der Bar orderte ich einen "Kuss des Todes" und beaobachtete die wild herumspringenden Leute auf dem Parkett.  
  
Und dann betrat die wahrscheinlich schönste Kreatur auf ganz Gaia den Raum.  
Langes,silbernes Haar,funkelnde goldene Augen,milchig-weiße Haut.Sie trug ein blutrotes,schulterfreies Shirt und einen kurzen,schwarzen Rock,der ihren Hintern kaum bedeckte.Ihre Lippen waren dunkelrot gefärbt und ihr Haar war zu einem dicken,losen Zopf geflochten,in den rote Bänder eingearbeitet waren.Um ihren Hals hing eine eindrucksvolle silberne Kette mit einem Anhänger in Form eines brüllenden Löwenkopfes daran.  
Sie steuerte auf den Sitz neben mir zu und setzte sich.  
" Ein 'Kuss des Todes'! "Wegen der lauten Musik musste sie den Barkeeper beinahe anbrüllen.Über den Rand ihres Glasen hinweg sah sie mich an und lächelte."Und wer bist du?"  
"Edea."  
"Bist du nicht ein bisschen zu jung,um hier zu sein?"  
"Nein."  
"Wie alt bist du denn?"  
"19 und sag ja nicht,ich sehe jünger aus."Ich fuhr mir mit der Hand durch die Haare und grinste."Wie heisst du?"  
"Ich bin Ultimecia."  
"Wow,das is ja ein seltsamer Name...und vieeeeeel zu lang!Das kann ich mir ja nie im leben merken."Ich nippte ein wenig an meinem Drink."Ich nenn dich einfach...Mecia!"  
"Wie du willst,Süße."Sie grinste zurück."Weisst du...ich hatte noch nie einen Spitznamen..."  
"Dann hast du jetzt deinen ersten!"Ich sah auf die Tanzfläche hinunter."Willst du tanzen?"  
"Ja klar,warum nicht!"Sie packte mein Handgelenk und zog mich hinter ihr die Treppe hinunter.  
  
~*°^°*~  
  
Edea lehnte sich in dem weichen Sitz zurück und sah aus dem Fenster auf die vorbeirauschende Landschaft.  
Sie war gegangen ohne den Kindern ein Wort zu sagen.Jedem einzelnen hatte sie einen Brief hinterlassen,den sie lesen sollten,wenn sie alt genug waren um zu verstehen,was in ihr vorging.  
Bis dahin...bis dahin würde Cid sich um sie kümmern und ihnen erklären,dass sie weggegangen war.  
Sie schloss ihre Hände fest um das kleine Album,das auf ihrem Schoss lag.  
Ihr Schatz,ihr ganzes Leben und die Menschen,die sie liebte.  
Langsam schlug sie die erste Seite auf und eine einzelne Träne tropfte auf das Bild.Sie wischte sich mit dem Handrücken über die Augen und betrachtete das Bild.  
  
Mecia stand auf der Blumenwiese hinter dem Haus,wie sie es so oft getan hatteSie hatte ihren Kopf in den Nacken gelegt und starrte in den dunklen Himmel.Die Wolken waren dunkel und bedrohlich und im Hintergrund konnte man einen fein verästelten Blitz erkennen,der sich über den ganzen Horizont spannte,wie die dünnen Beine einer Spinne.  
Ein starker Wind trieb die Blütenblätter durch die Luft und wehte ihre silbernen Haare um sie herum.Ihre Hände hatte sie,mit nach oben zeigenden Handflächen,weit über ihren Kopf gehoben.  
  
Edea wusste,dass Mecia damals gerade im Begriff gewesen war ihre Magie heraufzubeschwören um sie zu amüsieren.  
Sie hätte damals stundenlang zuschauen können,wie Mecia immer wieder neue Figuren aus Eis oder verschlungene Muster aus Feuer zauberte.  
Das Gefühl der unbändigen Kraft,die durch die Luft waberte und in sie eindrang,bis in ihr tiefstes inneres und etwas in ihr regte,von dem sie vorher noch nichts wusste.  
  
Aber es waren auch Dinge passiert,die nicht hätten passieren sollen...  
  
~*°^°*~  
  
Ich wachte von einem unnatürlichen Geräusch auf.Es war nicht der Donner,der über Centra rollte und es war auch nicht ein Geräusch,das das alte Haus verursachte.  
Es hörte sich an,als wäre etwas großes zerbrochen worden.  
Leise schwang ich meine Beine aus dem Bett und ging zur Tür.Ich öffnete sie eine Spalt breit und sah auf den dunklen Flur hinaus.Nichts rührte sich,im Haus herrschte totale Stille.  
Ich wollte die Türe gerade wieder schliessen,als ich hörte,wie jemand eine Tür zuschlug.  
Mit einem Ruck riss ich die Tür auf und trat in den stockdunklen Korridor."Mecia?"  
Keine Reaktion.  
"Mecia,bist du das?"  
Schritt für Schritt arbeitete ich mich den Gang entlang,darauf achtend in nichts hieneinzurennen.  
Als ich das Wohnzimmer erreichte,fiel mir auf,dass durch das Fenster ein rötlich flackerndes Licht einfiel und das Zimmer in einen roten Schimmer tauchte.Ich ging weiter in die Küche und sah,dass das Fenster der Hintertüre zerbrochen war,genau wie das Küchenfenster und der Glasschrank mit den kostbaren Kristallgläsern darin.  
Die Türe hing nurnoch halb in den Angeln und quietschte laut,als ich sie öffnete.  
Ich trat hinaus in die kalte Nachtluft und umrundete das Haus.Auf der anderen Seite,mitten auf dem Blumenfeld,stand sie.Es schien ihr Lieblingsort zu sein,denn sie hielt sich oft dort auf.Es war ein ruhiger und friedlicher Ort.  
Doch jetzt herrschte hier Chaos.  
Um sie herum brannte der Boden und schloss sie in eine Feuersäule ein.Ihr gegenüber stand ein riesiges Biest in Form eines aufrecht stehenden Löwens mit riesigen grauen Schwingen und einer Art roter Hörner auf dem Kopf.  
Mecia hatte die Augen geschlossen und die Arme vor sich ausgestreckt.Auf ihrer Stirn wanden sich dunkle Linien,die durch das flackernde Licht des Feuers zu Leben erweckt wurden und sich geisterhaft über ihre Stirn und Wangen bewegten.  
Das Biest wandte seinen Kopf in meine Richtung und ein tiefes Knurren kam aus seiner Kehle.  
In diesem Moment wirbelte Mecia herum und starrte mich aus funkelnden Augen an.  
"Verschwinde!"  
"Aber..."  
"Ich hab gesagt VERSCHWINDE!!!"Sie hob ihre Hand und deutete mit dem Zeigefinger auf mich.Ihre Augen strahlten in einem hellen Gold und ihre dunklen Lippen verzogen sich zu einem Grinsen.  
Sie bewegte ihren Finger leicht und um mich herum explodierte alles.Ein gleißendes Licht blendete mich und eine Druckwelle schleuderte mich nach hinten gegen die Hauswand.  
Benommen rutschte ich an der Wand entlang zu Boden und blieb dort liegen.Die linke Hälfte meines Gesichtes brannte höllisch und fühlte sich an,als hätte mir jemand 1000 heiße Nadeln in die Haut gestochen.Ich fuhr leicht mit den Fingerspitzen über die rauhe Haut und schrie beinahe auf vor Schmerz.Von der Schläfe bis zum Kiefer und auf einem kleinen Teil meiner Wange war meine Haut verbrannt.  
Entsetzt sah ich sie an,wie sie über mir stand und kalt auf mich hinabblickte.  
  
"Mecia...warum?"  
  
Hinter ihr knurrte das Biest und sah mich verächtlich an.  
//Wer ist das,Ultimecia?//  
  
Irgendetwas in ihrem Blick änderte sich,er wurde weicher und etwas vond er vertrauten Wärme kehrete zurück,als würde ihr erst jetzt bewusst,wen sie verletzt hatte.  
Ihre Augen weiteten sich entsetzt.Sie machte eine beiläufige Handbewegung,woraufhin das Biest knurrend verschwand.  
Dann fiel sie vor mir auf die Knie und starrte mich an,Tränen in den Augen.  
"Es tut mir leid!Es tut mir so leid!Ich wollte das nicht!Verzeih mir Edea,bitte verzeih mir!"Sie schlang ihre Arme vorsichtig um mich und drückte mich fest an sie.Ich fuhr mit meinen Händen leicht über ihren Rücken."Ist schon in Ordnung..."  
"Nein!Nichts ist in Ordnung!"Sie lehnte sich zurück und betrachtete mein verbranntes Gesicht."Was habe ich nur getan...?"  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Ich hatte Mecia eine volle Stunde erklären müssen,dass es mir gut ging,bis sie sich zufrieden gab und mich alleine ließ.  
Jetzt stand ich vor dem Spiegel und betrachtete die Verbrennungen.  
Das Merkwürdige war,dass mein Gesicht nicht einfach verbrannt war,sondern sich verschlungene Muster über Schläfe,Kieder und ein Teil der Wange erstreckten.Das ganze hatte mittlerweile eine leicht violette Färbung angenommen und sah nicht mer aus wie verbrannt.Es tat auch fast garnicht mehr weh und man konnte darüberfahren,ohne gleich losschreien zu müssen vor Schmerz.  
  
In meinem Kopf wirbelten tausend Gedanken durcheinander.  
Was hatte ich dort draußen gesehen?  
Was war passiert?  
Und warum?  
Was war mit Mecia geschehen,dass sie so etwas tat?  
  
  
~*°^°*~  
  
Edea strich über die verschlungenen Narben auf ihrem Gesicht und blätterte weiter.  
  
Das nächste Bild,zeigte sie selbst in einem dunkelroten Abendkleid,wie sie mit einem unsicheren "Schau-ich-wirklich-gut-aus"-Blick in die Kamera schaute.  
Mecia hatte sie an diesem Abend richtig schick zum Essen ausgeführt.  
Ins "Eden",eines der teuersten Estharianischen Restaurants in der ganzen Stadt.  
  
  
~*°^°*~  
  
"Wie seh ich aus?"  
"Du siehst fantastisch aus,Süße!"Sie lächelte und hauchte mir einen Kuss auf die Stirn."Bezaubernd.Lass mich meine Kamera holen!"  
"Nein!Bitte nicht!"Aber Mecia kramte schon in ihrem Schrank herum und brachte schliesslich mit einem triumphierenden Grinsen ihre Polaroidkamera zum Vorschein.  
"Hier ist sie!Stell dich da hin!"Sie wedelte mit ihrem Arm irgendwo in Richting Fenster und beschäftigte sich mit dem Einlegen eines Filmes.  
Ich stellte mich ungefähr dahin,wo sie es wollte und wartete,bis sie fertig war.  
In dem engen Kleid fühlte ich mich etwas unwohl und ich wusste auch nicht,ob ich wirklich gut aussah.Es war schulterfrei,blutrot,bodenlang und hatte einen Saum und Ausschnitt aus schwarzen Federn.Der Ausschnitt reichte bis knapp über meinem Bauchnabel und zwischen meinen Brüsten hing eine lange Kette mit einem Anhänger der gefüllt war mit Mecias Blut.Das war eine ihrer verrückten Ideen gewesen,aber irgendwie war es ein beruhigendes Gefühl immer einen Teil von ihr bei mir zu tragen.  
"Und jetzt lächeln!"Sie hob die Kamera und sah durch die Linse.Ich lächelte unsicher und strich mein Kleid glatt.  
"Keine Angst,du schaust atemberaubend aus,Kleine!"Sie grinste und drückte auf den Auslöser.  
Das Photo kam aus der Kamera und Mecia wedelte,bis es trocken war."Och wie süß!Du schaust aus wie ein kleines Mädchen,dass sich nicht sicher ist,ob der Nachbarsjunge ihr Zöpfe mag oder nicht."  
"Ach,sei still!"Ich riss ihr das Bild aus der Hand und legte es weg."Und jetzt lass und bitte gehen,ich bin am verhungern!"  
  
  
~*°^°*~  
  
Immer mehr Tränen tropften auf die Bilder.Sie krallte sich in den feinen Stoff ihres schwarzen Kleides und schloss die Augen.  
Es war hart.  
Zu hart.  
Und es war eine schwere Entscheidung.  
Wenn sie bleibe...dann würde sie eingehen.  
Wenn sie ginge...dann würde sie ihre Kinder im Stich lassen.  
Aber sie konnte nicht mehr,war am Ende ihrer Kräfte.  
Ein halbes Jahr hatte sie versucht durchzuhalten,aber vergeblich.  
Mit jedem Tag wurde sie kraftloser,verlor sich immer mehr in ihren Erinnerungen.  
Sie war nocht fähig sich auf etwas zu konzentrieren oder sich um die Kinder zu kümmern.  
Trauer zerriss ihr Herz.Jede Stelle in dem Haus erinnerte sie an Mecia,jedes Möbelstück,in dem sie einmal gesessen hatte,jede einzelne Blume auf dem Feld hinterm Haus.  
Wenn sie dorthin ging,erwartete sie jedes Mal Mecia zu sehen,wie sie zwischen all dieses Blumen saß und sie anlächelte.  
Wie sie die Blütenblätter fing und sie in Federn verwandelte,wie sie es so oft getan hatte,oder einfach nur dasaß und in den Himmel starrte.  
Aber jedes Mal war das Feld leer.Eine bedrückende Leere,die sie auseinander riss.  
Sie war einfach nicht mehr instande diesem Schmerz standzuhalten.  
  
Deshalb war es für sie wohl die beste Entscheidung einfach all das hinter sich zu lassen,zu flüchten,vielleicht in eine bessere Welt.  
Vielleicht würde sie dann ihre geliebte Ultimecia wiedersehen.  
  
Und vielleicht würde sie sie dann fragen können,ob sie wirklich all die grausamen Dinge getan hatte,die sie gesehen hatte...oder ob sie sie tun würde...  
  
~*°^°*~  
  
Ich war wie paralysiert.  
Endlich war sie zurückgekommen.  
Aber...sie starb.  
Ich sah es in ihren Augen,ich sah es an den tiefen Wunden und in ihrer Haltung.  
Neben mir stand Squall.Der Squall aus der Zukunft,seine Gunblade gezückt und bereit zum Angriff.  
"Sie tut dir nichts mehr,sie tut niemandem mehr etwas...",war das Einzige,was ich noch hinausbrachte.Ich war kurz davor in Tränen auszubrechen,aber ich konnte nicht.Mein Mund war trocken und meine Knie zitterten.Mein Körper war fast zu schwach um mich auf den Beinen halten zu können.  
Sie starb und ich wusste,dass ich nichts tun konnte.  
Das Einzige,was ich noch für sie tun konnte,war ihre Kraft an mich zu nehmen.  
Ich wollte zu ihr laufen und sie in die Arme nehmen,ihr beruhigend durch die Haare streichen im Moment des Todes,aber ich wüsste,dass sie es nicht zulassen würde.  
Also bleib ich dort wo ich war,Tränen in meinen Augen und öffnete meine Arme,bereit sie in mich aufzunehmen.  
Wenigstens hätte ich dann einen Teil von ihr in mir.  
Bis in alle Ewigkeit.  
  
Sie hob mit letzter Kraft ihre Arme und eine Energiewelle strömte in mich über,ließ mich zurücktaumeln und brachte mich beinahe aus dem Gleichgewicht.  
Und mit der Kraft kamen die Bilder...  
  
Ich sah,was sie getan hatte,oder besser gesagt tun würde.  
Ich sah,wie sie Seifer in meiner Gestalt in ihre Gewalt brachte,wie sie mich benutzte,wie sie Trabia Garden auslöschte,Balamb Garden angriff,unschuldige Menschen tötete und quälte,Freundschaften zerriss,und die Zeitkomprimierung einleitete.  
Ich könnte ihren grenzenlosen Hass und die Kälte in ihrem Herzen spüren und das einzige was ich wissen wollte war...  
  
'Warum?'  
  
In ihren Augen las ich die Reue und die Bitte um Vergebung.  
Ich sah die Trauer,den Schmerz ...  
  
Dann verschwand sie.  
Für immer.  
Sie war tot und ich konnte ihr nicht mal Lebewohl sagen...  
  
Ich blieb zurück mit ihren Erinenrungen,ihren Greultaten und der Trauer,der Einsamkeit.  
  
Ich hörte mich selber reden,wusste aber nicht,was ich zu Squall sagte.  
Er verschwand und ich war alleine....  
  
~*°^°*~  
  
"Nächster Halt Timber.Nächster Halt Timber.  
Bitte vergewissern sie sich,bevor sie aussteigen,dass sie nichts im Zug vergessen.  
Vielen Dank.  
Wir wünschen ihnen einen schönen Aufenthalt."  
Edea erhob sich von ihrem Sitz und verließ das Abteil.  
Sie zog ihre Jacke fester um sich und wartete bis der Zug anhielt und die Türen öffnete.  
Sie wusste nicht einmal,warum sie genau hier war,aber sie hatte das Gefühl gehabt,dass Timber der richtige Ort war,um...  
  
...um zu beenden,was sie so quälte...  
  
Der Zug hielt und sie stieg aus,in die kalte Abendluft.  
Der Himmel über der kleinen Stadt war unbewölkt und man konnte vereinzelte Sterne erkennen.  
Edea atmete tief ein.  
Ja,sie war richtig.  
Sie hatte es im Gefühl.  
Hier würde alles ein Ende haben.  
  
Ein kalter Wind pfiff durch die engen Gassen,als sie ziellos durch die Stadt irrte,auf der suche nach 'irgendwas' oder 'irgendwem'.  
Sie ging an vielen erleuchteten Fenstern vorbei,sah Familien beim Abenessen zusammen am Tisch sitzen,lachen und wie sie sich unterhielten.  
Etwas,was sie nicht mehr berührte.  
Mit jedem Schritt wurde sie leerer und leerer.  
Keine Gefühle,Emotionen oder Gedanken waren mehr vorhanden.  
Sie war nurnoch auf der Suche.  
  
Als es zu dunkel und kalt wurde um durch die Stadt zu laufen,betrat sie ein Hotel und mietete ein Zimmer für die Nacht.  
Der nächste Tag...würde er bringen ,was sie erhoffte?  
  
_____________________________________________________________________  
  
~*°^°*~  
  
Ich war allein,umgeben von einer unendlichen,undurchdringlichen Dunkelheit.  
Die Schwärze schien sich um mich zu schließen und begann mich einzuengen.Ich hatte das Gefühl,als könnte man mit einem Messer durch sie hindurchschneiden.  
Plötzlich fing es wie aus dem Nichts an zu regnen.Kalte Tropfen prasselten auf mich nieder und durchnässten mich in Sekunden,jeder Aufprall so schmerzhaft wie ein Nadelstich.  
Die Dunkelheit lichtete sich und ich befand mich hinter meinem Haus,auf der riesigen Wiese.  
Der Regen zerfetzte die zarten Blütenblätter und schnitt in meine Haut.Als ich an mir heruntersah,sah ich,wie sich das Blut mit dem Wasser vermischte und in das nasse Gras tropfte.  
Hinter mir hörte ich,wie jemand eine Tür zuschlug und wirbelte herum.  
"Hallo?Ist da jemand?"Ich starrte in die Schatten,konnte aber nichts erkennen.  
Ich wollte auf das Haus zulaufen,konne mich aber nicht von der Stelle bewegen.Mein Ganzer Körper tat weh,von den winzigen,aber stark blutenden Schnitten.  
Konzentriert starrte ich in die Schatten und dann sah ich,wie sich etwas bewegte.  
Eine großgewachsene Gestalt trat aus dem Dunkel in den Regen.Ihre goldenen Augen,in die ihr silbernes Haar fiel,funkelten mich an.  
"Mecia!"  
Keine Reaktion.  
Erst jetzt merkte ich,dass ihre Hände mit Blut bedeckt waren und hinter ihr...lag ein kleiner Junge.  
Seine blauen Augen waren weit aufgerissen und starrten leblos in den Himmel.Sein Hals war seltsam verdreht und die Hände waren hinter seinem Rücken zusammengebunden.  
"Mecia...du hast doch nicht..."  
Statt einer Antwort leckte sich Mecia mit einem lasziven Lächeln die Finger sauber.  
Ich konnte meinen Blick nicht von dem Jungen abwenden,selbst als sie direkt vor mir stand.  
  
Und dann wurde mir bewusst,wer dieser süße kleine Junge mit den blauen Augen und blondem Haar war.  
Ein Junge,der einmal voller Energie war und nicht eine Minute still sitzen konnte.Dessen Lachen ich so oft gehört hatte.  
Und jetzt war er für immer still....  
  
"NEEEIIIIIIINNNNNN!!!!!!!  
  
Oder nicht?  
Hätte Mecia das getan?  
Hätte sie das getan,wenn sie unverletzt zurückgekommen wäre?  
  
~*°^°*~  
  
Edea öffnete ihre Augen ruckartig und sprang beinahe aus dem Bett.  
Was für ein fürchterlichere Alptraum.  
Warum träumte sie so etwas?  
Das hätte Mecia niemals getan!  
Niemals!  
Sie vergrub ihr Gesicht in ihren Händen und wiegte ihren Oberkörper vor und zurück.  
Es war nur ein Traum...  
  
Ein Traum...  
  
_____________________________________________________________________  
Die ersten Sonennstrahlen krochen über die Dächer und erhellten die Stadt.  
Sie setzte sich auf eine Bank und genoss die Wärme der Sonne,auch wenn sie nie in ihr Inneres vordringen konnte um die Kälte zu vertreiben.  
Auf der anderen Seite der Straße stand ein kleines Mädchen und starrte sie aus ihren dunkelbraunen Augen an.Sie hatte eine Haarsträhne im Mund und kaute daran,während sie von einem Bein auf das andere trat.  
Schliesslich strich sie über ihr kurzes hellblaues Kleid und lief über die Straße auf Edea zu.Sie blieb vor ihr stehen und blickte mich aus großen Augen an.  
"Du...du bist eine Hexe,oder?"  
Entsetzt starrte Edea das Mädchen an.  
Woher wusste sie das?  
"Ich kann das fühlen."Die Kleine lächelte schüchtern und spielte mit einer Haarsträhne."Ich möchte auch einmal eine Hexe werden!"  
"Das geht nicht so leicht.Man kann nicht einfach so Hexe werden!"  
Das kleine Mädchen sah sie enttäuscht an."Warum nicht?Du bist doch auch eine Hexe!"  
"Ja,aber es geht nicht einfach so.Es gäbe zwar theoretisch eine Möglichkeit,dennm an wird normalerweise nicht mit dieser Kraft geboren,sondern sie wird von Hexen weitervererbt."Edea wunderte sich,warum sie das dem Mädchen überhaupt erzählte."Ich habe meine Kraft auch von einer...anderen...Hexe bekommen..."Sie schloss die Augen und versuchte nicht zu weinen.Der Gedanke an Mecias Tod war grausam und sie hatte das Gefühl,als würde ihr jemand das Herz aus der Brust reissen.  
"Wie heißt du denn,Kleine?"  
"Rinny!"  
Edea lachte leise."Rinny?Ist das dein richtiger Name?"  
Das Mädchen strich sich wieder über ihr Kleid und schüttelte langsam den gesenkten Kopf."Nein.Mein richtiger Name ist so langweilig.Ich mag ihn nicht."  
"Und wie heißt du nun wirklich?"  
"Rinoa...."  
Die Hexe strich dem kleinen Mädchen über den Kopf."Ich finde,dass ist ein sehr schöner Name,Rinoa.  
Und du möchtest unbedingt eine Hexe werden,was?"  
"Ja!"Rinoa strahlte sie regelrecht an."Unbedingt!"  
"Du bist dir aber bewusst,welche Verantwortung du damit auf dich nimmst,oder?"Warum erzählte sie das einem kleinen Mädchen,das allerhöchstens 6 Jahre alt war?Sie verstand es doch eh nicht.  
"Ja,ich bin schlauer,als ich aussehe.Auch wenn ich noch ein Kind bin,ich weiss mehr als mancher Erwachsene."In ihre Augen trat ein seltsamer Ausdruck und sie blickte sie an,als würde sie etwas erwarten."Ich habe lange darüber nachgedacht und jetzt ist meine große Chance!"  
Edea begann zu frösteln.Irgendwas war an diesem Mädchen unheimlich.Sie hatte etwas dämonisches an sich,etwas,was kalte Schauer über Edea's Rücken laufen ließ.Rinoas Blick hatte sich verfinstert und sie starrte Edea ernst an.  
"Sie wissen doch,was ich meine,oder?  
Sie wollen doch sterben,oder?"  
Edea sprang von der Bank auf und wich einen Schritt zurück."Woher weißt du das?"  
Rinoa ihrerseits trat einen Schritt vor."Ich weiß vieles...Ich weiss zum Beispiel,dass du dir nichts sehnlicher wünschst,als deine...Gefährtin wiederzusehen,um sie zu fragen,ob sie wirklich all diese schrecklichen Dinge getan hat,die du gesehen hast,als du ihre Kraft in dich aufnahmst.  
Dass du ohne sie nicht leben kannst und dich deshalb umbringen möchtest.  
Stimmts?"  
Edea wurde mit jedem Wort,das auch dem Mund des schwarzhaarigen Mädchens kam blasser und blasser.Sie begann zu zittern und wich immer weiter zurück,während Rinoa unerbitterlich folgte.  
"Oh mein Gott!Wer bist du?"  
Die Kleine lächelte sie undschuldig an,als könnte sie kein Wässerchen trüben."Ich bin nur ein kleines Mädchen,das gerne eine Hexe werden möchte..."Dann funkelten ihr wieder diese kalten Augen entgegen."Du kannst nicht sterben,ohne deine Kraft weiterzuvererben.Das weißt du genauso gut,wie ich.Verschwende sie doch nicht an irgendjemanden,der vielleicht garnicht damit umgehen kann.  
  
Gib sie mir!"  
  
"NEIN!"  
  
"Hast du Angst?"  
  
Hatte sie Angst?  
  
Angst wovor?  
  
"Dass du kraftlos bist?"  
  
Ja...  
  
"Dass du schwach bist?"  
  
Ja...  
  
"Dass du den letzten Teil von ihr verlierst?"  
  
"JA!Ja,verdammt nochmal!Ich habe Angst!"Edea schlug ihre Hände vor das Gesicht.  
"Das brauchst du nicht.Danach ist es vorbei..."  
"Sei still!Halt deinen Mund!"Sie zeigte mit einem zitternden Finger anklagend auf Rinoa."Du...du bist nur ein kleines Mädchen,dass irgendwelche Hirngespinste hat!Lass mich in Ruhe!Du bist nur ein Kind!Ein kleines Kind!Ich brauche keine Angst zu haben!!!"Sie wandte sich von dem Mädchen ab und wollte weglaufen,aber irgendetwas hielt sie zurück.  
Als sie sich herumdrehte,sah sie,dass Rinoa ein glänzendes Messer in den Händen hielt.  
"Es ist ganz einfach..."flüsterte sie und drückte Edea das Messer in die Hand."Tu einfach das,weswegen du hergekommen bist."  
  
Edea betrachtete es und fuhr mit den Fingern über die scharfe Klinge.  
Es war wirklich leicht.  
Ein,zwei Schnitte und ihr Leiden hatte ein Ende.  
Dann hatte sie ihr Ziel erreicht.  
Dann würde sie Mecia vielleicht wiedersehen...  
  
Aber...  
Was würde passieren,wenn sie dem Mädchen ihre Kräfte vererbte?  
Sie spürte etwas in ihr,etwas,was ihr nicht gefiel.  
Kein Kind in ihrem Alter verhielt sich so,wie sie es tat.  
Und sie durfte eigentlich auch nicht das wissen,was sie über Edea wusste.  
  
"Keine Sorge.Ich kann damit umgehen und ich werde sie sinnvoll einsetzen,keine Angst."  
Als Edea in diese vertrauenserweckenden Augen blickte waren all ihe Zweifel verschwunden.  
Was interessierte es sie,was passierte nachdem sie tot war?Sie würe tot sein und nichts davon mitbekommen.Und plötzlich kam es ihr auch so vor,als hätte sie Unrecht gehabt Rinoa nicht zu trauen.  
  
Mit zwei schnellen,aber tiefen Schnitten durchtrennte sie die Pulsadern an ihren Handgelenken und ließ dann das Messer fallen.  
Das Blut lief über ihre Hände und Arme.  
Entgegen ihrer Erwartungen tat es nicht einmal weh.Sie sah zu,wie sich die dicke,rote Flüssigkeit auf ihrer Haut ausbreitete und zu Boden tropfte.Dann hob sie ihren Kopf und sah Rinoa,die sie erwartungsvoll anblickte,an.  
"Es ist Zeit!"hauchte die Kleine und trat näher.  
"Ja..."flüsterte Edea zurück und hober unter großer Kraftanstrengung ein letztes Mal ihre Arme.  
Sie spürte,wie die Energie aus ihrem Körper strömte und zurück blieb nichts als Leere.  
Dann gaben ihre Knie unter ihr nach und sie sank langsam zu Boden.Um sie herum wurde alles schwarz und das letzte,was sie sah,war,wie sich Rinoa mit einem Grinsen abwandte und verschwand.  
  
Dunkle Wolken hingen über der Stadt,als sie endgültig zu Boden sank und schwere,kalte Regentropfen prasselten auf sie nieder.  
Das Blut vermischte sich mit dem Wasser.  
Umgeben von diesem rötlichen See tat sie ihren letzten Atemzug,verwendet um ein einziges Wort zu flüstern...  
  
  
"Me...ci...a........."   
  
  
_____________________________________________________________________  
  
~End~  
  
© Emi 2003  
  
_____________________________________________________________________  
Vergebt mir!Ich hab den ganzen letzten Teil (ab dem Traum) geschrieben,als ich krank war und 38,4° Fieber hatte!  
Deswegen ist das ganze wohl auch ein weeeeenig abgedreht!^_^  
Aber ich hatte Nea versprochen es Ende dieser Woche (Valentinswoche) fertig zu haben und heute ist Samstag der 15.,also hab ich mich in einem halberten Delirium an den PC gesetzt und es fertig geschrieben.Also bitte,urteilt nicht zu hart.^_^  
Sie ist auch nicht wirklich R-rated geworden,deshalb hab ich auch den Traum eingefügt,der ja eigentlich überhaupt nicht da reinpasst,um dem vielleicht ein bisschen näher zu kommen.  
Nicht wirklich gelungen,aber ich denke,das stört nicht,oder?^_^  
Und bitte,biiiiiiitte reviewt!!!Ich hab sooooo ewig keine Reviews bekommen und ihr würdet mich damit echt glücklich machen!Und ich werd dann auch sicher wieder schneller gesund!*g*  
  
Emi  
  
Ach ja,das hier ist die gekürzte und...naja... fast jugendfreie "R-Fassung" extra für ff.net!(Dankt den Leuten,die dafür verantwortlich sind,dass es keine NC-17 Fics mehr hier gibt!)  
(Sie ist auch nicht wirklich R-rated geworden,deshalb hab ich auch den Traum eingefügt,der ja eigentlich überhaupt nicht da reinpasst,um dem vielleicht ein bisschen näher zu kommen.  
Nicht wirklich gelungen,aber ich denke,das stört nicht,oder?^_^)  
Die Smut-Fassung schreib ich noch!^_^Also,wenn ihr scharf drauf seid,dann mailt mir einfach!  
engel_emi@yahoo.de 


End file.
